english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Erin Fitzgerald
Erin Fitzgerald (born September 21, 1972) is a Canadian voice actress. She's known for voicing: Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid and Spectra Vondergeist in Monster High, May Kanker and Nazz in Ed, Edd n Eddy and Raven Queen in Ever After High. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Juleka Couffaine, Marlena Césaire (ep9), Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Fairy Girl, Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Astranova, Raven Queen, Slug Monster *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist, Wyndowna Spider *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Rochelle Goyle, Spectra Vondergeist 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Abbey Bominable, Rochelle Goyle, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist 'TV Specials' *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Abbey Bominable, C.A. Cupid, Spectra Vondergeist 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2011-2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, C.A. Cupid (ep96), Rochelle Goyle, Scarah Screams *Monster High (2011) - Abbey Bominable (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Naruto: Shippūden (2014) - Tokiwa (ep235) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015) - Bride (ep5), Bus Girl A (ep7), News Anchor (ep6), Professor Izono (ep6) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Hilda (ep2), Sacchan (ep1), Thug Girl A (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Jade LaFontaine Video Games 'Video Games' *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Beekeeper, Cop, Hippy Chick, Lifeguard, Pilot, Valley Club Girl *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Fateweaver Marri, Pledgeshield Dydyn, Varani Wayfarer *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Abbey Bominable *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Yrel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Agnes Oblige, Desert Dweller, Othar Camlann, Veeling Suporter *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cai Wenji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cai Wenji *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Ramlethal Valentine *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Noire/Black Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Sarala, Traveler *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Noire/'Black Heart' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Noire/Black Heart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Alys Levantine *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Perci *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Abel, Citrine, Mai Magus *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Anya, Cynthia, Fran, Hugo Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (30) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2016. External Links *Erin Fitzgerald Credits Category:Canadian Voice Actors